The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Portable electronic image capture devices have made the recording and communication of information and events part of everyday life. Many users of such devices utilize both of their hands or arms to make use of the devices, especially as the device size and weight increases, and depending on the information or event that the user wishes to record or communicate. Some users who are disabled may wish to more effectively or efficiently use their portable electronic devices.
Stands or mounts of various types can help a user to better or more efficiently use their portable electronic or mobile communications device by freeing one or both of the user's hands to manipulate the device, or by acting as another hand or arm such that a disabled user can more easily manipulate the device. However, such stands may be unwieldy, or may not allow for utilization of some or all of the functions the user wishes to utilize. Furthermore, such stands may not be able to be manipulated in certain ways, or set and locked in certain orientations, which the user may desire.
Moreover, some users may wish to utilize such a stand with extra features that enhance the functionality of the portable electronic or mobile communications device.